Tras una loca noche de San Valentín
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Trowa no pudo más con esa declaración, atrajo al rubio contra su cuerpo y lo besó como si fuera un condenado a muerte cumpliendo su último deseo.


Tras una loca noche de San Valentín.

-Trowa….

-No digas nada… por favor -le dijo dándole la espalda

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Lo habían pasado muy bien la noche anterior, había sido la celebración del día de san Valentín en la universidad y las bebidas rosadas estaban deliciosas. Nadie notó que las bebidas estaban mescladas con alcohol.

Trowa había ido con sus amigos. En realidad, iba con su único amigo en el mundo y sus compañeros de curso en la universidad.

Su único amigo.

Quatre había llegado a su vida cuando este tuviera a penas seis años. Lo inscribieron en el mismo jardín de niños que a él, un lugar especial para niños de buena cuna. Él no era de cuna de oro, pero su madre era educadora de párvulo y por trabajar allí, el también pudo acceder a esa guardería. Fueron amigos desde que se conocieron.

Los años pasaron y con ellos su amistad. Fueron juntos a la primaria y en secundaria se separaron, aunque nunca dejaron de verse, por o menos dos días a la semana se encontraban, sólo por verse. Entonces llegó la hora de elegir universidad. Trowa fue becado enseguida en la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón y Quatre, a pesar de tener los recursos económicos para hacerlo, entró por sus logros académicos.

Todo era perfecto, todos eran buenos con él, pero una sola noche bastó para arruinarlo todo.

Despertó algo mareado, la luz de la ventana le había dado directo en los ojos, y lo obligó a levantarse, pero un cuerpo junto a él le hiso detenerse de su misión propia de ponerse de pie. Miró al lado y casi muere. Frente a él estaba la más hermosa y aterradora de las imágenes.

Quatre dormía plácidamente, usando sus manos como almohada. Sus rubios cabellos estaban sueltos en la cama, haciéndolo ver angelical. Pero las marcas moradas en los hombros y espacios visibles lo perturbaron.

¿Acaso había violado a su mejor amigo y amor secretos de toda la vida?

Lo vio removerse, no podía huir, esto era peor que una escena trillada en película romántica, por que era real, por que le estaba pasando justo en ese momento, justo cuando los hermosos ojos de Quatre se abrían para mirarlo a los ojos, con la duda pesando sobre ellos.

El joven heredero de los Winner no entendía que pasaba. Lo último que creía recordar es que estaba bailando en la pista junto a todos los demás, pero que su cuerpo se sentía caliente, estaba ardiendo entre los demás cuerpos sudorosos, entonces su brazo era sujetado, Trowa lo sacaba de ese tumulto de manos que le recorrían, pero sólo para caer en los brazos fuertes de su amigo que codicioso lo mantenía alejado de todos los demás.

Fue lo que recordó y se sentó en la cama. Era su habitación, su cama y estaba desnudo y dolorido, Trowa estaba frente a él en las mismas condiciones, así que no había que ser un genio para entender que es lo que pasaba.

-Trowa…

-No digas nada… por favor.

El rubio bajó la cabeza, entendía que Trowa se sintiera abusado, anoche estaba muy bebido y seguramente arrastro a su amigo hasta su casa para abusar de él, pero ¿No debería estar sufriendo Trowa los dolores de la retaguardia?

-Tenemos que hablar, Trowa -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-No quiero escucharte decir lo obvio -se puso de pie, recogiendo su ropa del suelo poniéndose los pantalones, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos-, cometí un error y pagaré por eso. Hablaré con tus padres para que dispongan de mi como gusten, si quieren que vaya a la cárcel o si deciden tomar mi vida.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Te violé y tengo que pagar mi crimen.

-Alto -le dijo poniéndose de pie y envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo entre las sabanas-. No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-¿No lo sientes en tu cuerpo? -le preguntó parándose frente a él, viéndolo por fin a los ojos.

-Claro que lo noto, no soy un estúpido…

-Nunca lo he pensado.

-Pues yo tampoco de ti hasta escuchar lo que acabas de decir, Trowa -dijo tomando la mano del más alto-. No me has violado… ¿No te das cuenta de donde estamos?

-En tu habitación.

-¿Crees que si me hubieras obligado a algo, me hubieras traído a mi casa? Creo que los empleados hubieran intervenido, pero seguramente te traje yo… yo sería el delincuente en ese caso.

-No entiendo lo que estas diciendo.

-creo que anoche nos emborrachamos… terminamos en mi casa, en mi cama, y pasó lo que esperaba hace siglos.

Trowa vio como los lindos ojos de Quatre brillaban al mirarlo. ¿Seria posible que su lindo amigo sintiera lo mismo por él?

-¿Te gusto, Quatre? -le preguntó apretando la mano más pequeña entre las suyas.

-Siempre me has gustado…

Trowa no pudo más con esa declaración, atrajo al rubio contra su cuerpo y lo besó como si fuera un condenado a muerte cumpliendo su último deseo.

Quatre se sentía derretir entre los brazos de su amigo y pasó los brazos por el cuello de este, acercarlo aun más a su cuerpo, retrocediendo hasta que cintió con sus piernas la cama, dejándose caer de espalda con Trowa sobre su cuerpo que, ni tonto ni perezoso, empezó a acariciarlo con fervor, el cuerpo que no recordaba, pero que estaba muy dispuesto a grabar en sus memorias más recientes.

Al parecer un nuevo romance partía, con el trillado San Valentín.

Fin


End file.
